Cómo perderse el primer día de clase,
by Casuarina
Summary: por James Potter y Sirius Black (con la colaboración de Remus Lupin).


-Tío, ¡que llegamos tarde! ¡No podemos llegar tarde el primer día de clase!

-¡Si no hubieses estado cuatro siglos arreglándote el pelo frente al espejo ya habríamos llegado! Da gracias a que te he visto en calzones, Potter, porque sino pensaría que comparto cuarto con una tía.

James Potter y Sirius Black corrían escaleras abajo, saltando escalones de cuatro en cuatro con una agilidad envidiable, y aun así les quedaba aliento para insultarse el uno al otro. Por el momento no lo sabían, pero en un futuro no muy lejano podrían presumir de haberse perdido el primer día de escuela.

-Izquierda, izquierda, derecha, todo recto, otra vez izquierda, oye, Sirius, ¿qué clase nos tocaba ahora?

-Me lo estás preguntando como si esperases una respuesta -el joven Black se echó el pelo que le caía sobre la cara a un lado, despreocupado. Perder clase le daba igual, ya fuese primer o último día-. Eh, Jimmy, a que no te atreves a bajar todo el tramo de cabeza sobre la barandilla.

Hacía apenas doce horas que se conocían. Pero James es James y Sirius es Sirius, y era imposible no acabar así. Cuando se sentó en su apartado del vagón con aquel interés inaudito sobre su vida _"hola, soy James, James Potter. ¿Y tú? ¿Vives en una familia de magos? Yo sí, así que bueno, la carta no fue ninguna sorpresa. ¡Mi madre hizo tarta de manzana para celebrarlo! ¿Te gusta la..."_ Sirius le miró, con los ojos muy abiertos. Nunca jamás nadie había mostrado tal familiaridad ante él, y su primer pensamiento entonces fue que, _o James Potter es el niño más plasta del mundo mundial, o el más imbécil_. Más adelante descubriría que ambos, y que ese niño plasta e imbécil se convertiría en su hermano.

-Hay cuatro o cinco pisos de caída... -murmuró James en voz baja- ¡Cinco pisos de caída! -Sirius enarcó una ceja ante el entusiasmo del chico _¿pero qué clase de problema mental tiene?_- ¿Te imaginas? ¡Sería como volar! Ojalá tuviese ya mi propia escoba.

-Yo también querría una, me serviría para atropellar a mi madre. O empalarla. Sería súper útil.

-Ahora es a la derecha -los dos chicos fueron a girar cuando Sirius le cogió del cuello de su uniforme mal puesto, impidiendo que diese un paso más. Y menos mal, porque la escalera decidió justo en aquel instante cambiar de dirección... y eran cinco pisos de caída. James suspiró, analizando lo que acababa de pasar.

-A ver si prestas más atención a por dónde andas, cegato. No llega a ser por mi y cenas en una tumba. -James bufó.

-¡Pero era por aquí! ¡Vuelve! ¡Como no te muevas ahora mismo...!

-James, la escalera no te va a contestar. Es obvio que no debemos ir a clase, es una señal -Sirius asintió, convencidísimo de su teoría-. La escalera no quiere que vayamos a clase hoy.

-Tienes toda la razón del mundo. Me duele en el corazón hacer pellas, pero... es nuestro destino -James le miró con dramatismo, dándole la espalda a la escalera mientras fingía no poder soportar su mirada-... ¿te vienes a jugar al ajedrez mágico?

-Te voy a pegar una paliza.

-¿Como la que te pegué yo ayer después de cenar?

Sirius le lanzó una mirada asesina. Odiaba perder y aquel cretino ya le había ganado cuatro veces.

-Esta va a ser mi revancha, Potter. Te vas a ent... -"erar", pero Sirius no llegó a terminar su frase porque justo en aquel instante apareció otro muchacho, corriendo escaleras abajo tal y como ellos corrían hacía menos de cinco minutos. El chico se detuvo ante ellos, respirando agitadamente, y Sirius aprovechó para hacer memoria. Recordó al mismo chico, la noche anterior, andando hacia el sombrero seleccionador. Recordó cómo se lo puso y pareció encoger sobre el sitio, y las ganas que le entraron de cogerle por los hombros e intentar transmitirle un mínimo de seguridad. _"¡GRYFFINDOR!"_.

-Sabéis... sabéis donde está la -Remus Lupin se detuvo, intentando calmar su respiración agitada, con una mueca de malestar y una mano sobre el abdomen- ¿Sabéis dónde está la clase de Pociones? -consiguió articular al fin, mirándoles.

James puso su cara seria de chico responsable.

-Deberíamos ayudarle, Sirius. Además, está en nuestra casa.

-Y no te olvides de que está en nuestro mismo cuarto, James -el joven Black asintió, poniendo la misma cara que su amigo _qué bien finge, el capullo_ y le pasó una mano por los hombros a Remus.

-Ven, es por aquí. Nosotros te guiaremos. ¿Te llamabas Remus, no? -James echó a andar por la primera escalera que pilló, poniendo cara de buena gente, y parecía realmente que sabía hacia dónde iba. Sirius, mientras, intentaba ahogar la risa que intentaba brotar de su garganta porque _tío, es nuestro primer día de curso, ¿cómo íbamos a memorizar todos los caminos en una noche?_

James empezó a subir escalones, y Lupin frunció bufó.

-Es la segunda vez que subimos. Pensé que la clase estaba abajo del todo -replicó, frunciendo el ceño. Sirius hizo una mueca, simulando indignación.

-¿Quieres que te llevemos, o no? Porque no nos cuesta nada salir corriendo y dejarte aquí solo. Y no pareces el tipo de chico que se salte la primera clase del trimestre.

El hombre lobo abrió la boca en una leve "o", como si fuese a rebatir sus argumentos, pero en última instancia decidió callarse. Enseguida se instauró una conversación muda entre Sirius y James.

_Jimmy, tío, a dónde mierdas nos llevas._

_¿Tengo pinta de estar llevándoos a alguna parte? ¿Quién te crees que soy, vuestra carabina? Yo estoy dando un paseo._

_Eres un capullo._

_Gracias, Black, he aprendido mucho de ti estas últimas 24 horas._

* * *

><p>Es conocido por todos que Remus Lupin, James Potter y Sirius Black no acudieron a la primera clase del curso.<p>

Aquel día de Septiembre caminaron por los pasillos de Hogwarts, se perdieron, volvieron a encontrar el camino de vuelta, descubrieron pasadizos ocultos y, por encima de todo, forjaron los cimientos de una amistad que no romperían jamás, y de la que se hablaría incluso centurias después de su partida.

_Aquel día Lunático, Cornamenta y Canuto caminaron por primera vez. Ni siquiera ellos lo sabían, pero eran Los Merodeadores._


End file.
